The Daughter of Goku
by Nashane
Summary: Son Kaien is the oldest child of Goku and e is a saiyan warrior at heart but is kind like her father. She is smart and loves to fight but there is one problem she cant fly! DUE TO EXTREEM WITERS BLOCK, HAITUS. If you have ideas to help PM me. i love help n teamwork stories.


Hi it's Nashane here to bring you the prequel to my story the legends mate. See how young Kaien lives everyday till she and Broly finally meet. I hope you are ready to meet Goku's and Chichi's free spirited child. I do not own dragon ball z I only wish I did.

Chapter one

Goku's pov

I walked impatiently walked back and forth across the room hearing my wife's cries of pain. We have only been married for 9 months and we are already having our first child. Chichi went into labor almost 2 days ago now and she is finally having the baby. There was another cry of agony from our bedroom that got me nervous. I hadn't been this nervous since I fought piccolo.

I then saw grandpa's dragon ball gleaming across the room. "Grandpa Gohan please watch over Chichi and let the baby come soon," I prayed aloud. Less then 5 minutes later I heard a baby's cry then a loud crash. The old woman the ox king sent to deliver the baby practically ran out of the house screaming.

I went inside the bed room to see my tired wife holding a tiny bundle of green blankets. "shhh, Goku come here I'd like you to meet your daughter," chichi said. I nodded my head and moved to her side. In her arms was a little girl with brown slightly spiky hair looking up at me with big forest green eyes. Chichi then unwrapped the blanket for me to see a little black tail that looked like the one I had when I was a kid.

"Gosh, she is beautiful Chi, what are we gonna name her," I asked. Chichi gave a small pout. "I don't know but she kicked that woman all the way across the room, so its going to have to be a name that has little bit of spice to it," Chichi said.

"Well I have the perfect name for her then how about Kaien, you know like the pepper you use on my rice," I said. The baby cooed as soon as I said the name. "GOKU I SAID A NAME WITH SPICE TO IT, NOT AFTER A SPICE!" Chichi yelled.

"But she likes the name chichi see Kaien" she smiled as I said the name. "Ok Goku only because she likes the name," Chichi whispered. I then thought this be a good time to bring something up "Don't forget about the deal we made chichi I get to train the first kid we have," I then ran out of the room as Chichi began throwing things at me yelling fighting is a useless thing now. "You are not going to train my little girl she is going to be a beauty pageant winner," Chichi screamed making the baby cry.

There is no way my beautiful tiny baby girl is going into pageants when I can tell she is a fighter. She is already so strong and Chichi can't break her promise. I cant wait to train Kaien.

I pulled out the orange bandana I made for her out of one of my old training Gis as a symbol of her being a fighter just like me and I tied it to her crib till she was ready to start training,

ONE YEAR LATER

Not only now do I have a daughter but a son too. A son named Gohan, to bad Chichi wants him to be a scholar. She spend three hours a day teaching Kaien how to read and write and she is brilliant with it, but then comes her training to become a proper lady she gives Chichi hell to go through.

I looked to my side to see my one year old daughter meditating with me. She has awesome control over her ki, flying should come easy to her but she can't seem to do it, though she perfected the Kamehame wave yesterday. I believe she is a fighting prodigy.

"Well Kaien I believe that is enough meditating for to day now it is time to practice your forms," I said. She jumped up with a huge Son grin on her face, "Yeah, Daddy I'm ready," she said with her little lisp.

The perfect day I get to play with my new son, I train some, then train my baby girl, and then get to have some time with my wife though she yells at me half the time. I enjoy my life.

FOUR YEARS LATER

KAIEN POV

I got my training uniform on. The usual black t-shirt, black baggy pants, forest green waist wrap to match my eyes, bandage wrapped feet, black fingerless gloves, and my orange bandana used to keep my wild brown hair out of my eyes. "Where are you going sissy," my younger brother Gohan asked.

I put my finger to my lips to let him know to be quite so mom couldn't hear us. "I'm going to go train with Dad. Get back to studying so mom won't be mad at you," I whispered. He nodded his head and went back to his text book.

I knew I couldn't sneak threw the window because mom locked it, welded it shut, and put bars on the outside so I couldn't sneak out to train with dad anymore. So I quietly opened our bedroom door and crawled out as mom was cooking at the strove.

I crawled my way to the front door and reached for the knob. As I was turning it a saw a shadow and jumped out of the way from moms broom of doom. "And where do you think you are going young lady. And why are you wearing that horrible training outfit I thought I burned it," mother screeched.

"I going to go train with Dad, and I made a new one," I said trying to stay calm. "What do you need training for, fighting is a useless brain dead activity now go put on one of your nice dresses and study with your brother," she yelled.

"No, fighting is in my blood I refuse to be the perfect little princess you dream of me being. Dad is a fighter, great grandpa was a fighter, grandfather is a fighter, and believe it of not you used to be a fighter so that means I am one too. Plus I read and memorized every book in the house including the college level books. And I absolutely HATE DRESSES," I yelled back.

I ran out of the house to find Dad until I got to the clearing we usually meet at. I saw him sparing with himself when I cut in. We had a barrage of punches and kicks before it came to blasting each other with ki. This was the only time I felt alive, when I'm fighting. Before we knew it the sun was setting over the mountains.

"You get stronger every day Kaien, I bet you are ready to meet my friends tomorrow aren't you," Dad said. "You bet I am," I yelled my black tail waving happily behind me. I took dads hand as we walked back home to face mother.

That night I had a strange dream about a man claiming he was my uncle and a alien called a saiyan kidnapping Gohan and I. Then two more people like him came and killed a good many of people.

I woke up the next morning sweaty as it was going to be a hot day so instead of a t-shirt I put on a tank top to go with my training wear. I went into the kitchen and saw mother washing dishes. "Where is dad and Gohan" I asked.

"Your father is out getting fire wood and your brother is out playing somewhere. It might be best to stay here until it is time to leave," she said. I nodded my head and sat in a chair sketching a picture into sketch book. It was a perfect picture of dad, Gohan, mother and I.

"That is a perfect family portrait, Kaien I didn't know you could draw like that," she said. Well how else does she think I spend my time when I'm not training. I pulled the page out and gave it to her.

"Here why don't you keep it till I get home this afternoon," I said. She nodded her head happily putting it on the refrigerator. This is probably one of the most civil moments we have ever had.

I felt dads ki outside waiting for me. "Bye mother," I said quietly and left. Dad and Gohan was already on the nimbus ready to take off when I got out. I hopped onto the gold cloud and we took off.

Gohan and I watched in amazement as we saw forests, mountains, and the ocean speed on by. In the distance I could see a tiny island with a little pink house on it. Dad quickly picked both me and Gohan up and jumped off the little cloud.

As soon as we landed we had a hand full of people run out of the house yelling Goku. "Hey guys," dad said and gave a one armed wave. They all froze when they saw Gohan and I, "Hey Goku, did you start a baby sitting service or something," a young bald man that I recognize as Krillen from dads stories said.

Dad grinned his famous Son grin and said, "No these are my kids. The little guy I'm holding is Gohan, and this is my daughter Kaien." While Gohan shied away from all the attention I bounced right up to the woman known as Bulma. I stuck my hand out to her and gave my own crooked grin, "Hi I'm Kaien, you must be Bulma dad had told me a lot of things about you."

She laughed, "Only good things I hope." I nodded my head she went to go talk to Gohan and that left me with what my mother called the group of perverts.

I smiled at them and skipped to the beach where Gohan was playing with turtle. The adults talked some, I all of a sudden felt a high power level coming our way fast. I got into my fighting stance by dads side but he kept pushing me back to Bulma and Gohan's side.

A man landed on the beach that moment. He had long wild hair similar to mine, he was very tall and very muscular. He was the man I dreamed about last night. The fur on my tail stood on end as he began to talk about dads home planet.

After the story my 'uncle' Raditz told he looked down at me and smirked. "Well Kakarot looks like your not a complete failure. You managed to start to revive the saiyan race," he said.

As soon as he said that I charged at him ready for a fight. He first caught at my right hook, then he caught me when I tried to knee him in the jaw, I used one of my last resorts I head butted him. Pain erupted in my forehead and blood trickled down the left side of my face, he was holding his forehead as well.

"Well, well, aren't you just a little warrior. You might of actually caused a bruise," he said. I was dizzy and everything was spinning I heard my dad try to attack Raditz but soon was followed in a grown of pain. When my vision cleared up I saw Raditz stalking towards my father.

I gathered energy into my hand and dove towards the saiyan menace. He soon caught me by my wrist and pinched a spot on the back of my neck the last thing I heard before I blacked out was my baby brother crying.

DREAM

I saw several of my fathers friends in fighting stances around me and Gohan was beside me as well. I looked across the battle field and saw five little green men about my height, a tall brawny bald man with a wispy black mustache, and a shorter man with tall black spiky hair sticking strait up on top of his head I couldn't hear anything they were saying but I could very easily feel there power levels. Someone was going to die.

END OF DREAM

I opened up my eyes and sat straight up. My head was pounding and the light was blinding me. My vision cleared up and I saw a huge crater beside me. I looked down it to see Raditz throwing Gohan into a tiny mechanical ball.

"What are you doing, don't put him in there," I ordered. My so called uncle rolled his eyes at me and closed the little ship. "Well it's about time you woke up niece, I was beginning to worry I damaged you." I growled at him and wanted to punch his smug face in but it hurt to much to move.

"So little niece we finally get to spend some quality time together. What do you say about that. Let me get to know you," Raditz said. I said nothing I just sat there and glared at him.

"Oh my I'm so scared a baby saiyan is trying to kill me with her gaze," 'Uncle' Raditz said. "Oh no a grown man it trying to fucking kill me with his annoying voice," well now I know where I get most of my personality from.

Before I knew it I was slapped across the face and sent flying into a near by rock. "Kidd you are going to have to learn some respect," he said obviously pissed off. "Bastard you are going to have to learn if you respect me then I'll respect you," I said wiping the blood from my lip. With my heightened hearing I could hear voices taunting Raditz threw the thing on his ear.

'Oh man Raditz finally met his match and it is a little girl.' 'shut up Nappa we can't help it that he acts like a little girl.' Raditz growled at them.

I sat there giggling at what they were saying, "Awe is the poor thing being picked on by his little friends," I said. He appeared before me with a punch at the ready but I quickly ducked but then his foot met my stomach. I doubled over in pain. "Maybe that will teach you to be silent," Raditz said.

That really pissed me off, I walked up to him and bit his knee and I nearly broke my teeth on his knee cap. Hey at least I drew blood. "You little bitch," Uncle Raditz growled out. "It takes one to know one."

I quickly dodged another fist and sent him flying with a kick to the stomach. HELL YEAH I GOT HIM. I pulled my hands to my sides clawed out and reddish-orange orbs appeared in the palms of my hands. I pushed my hands to where they met each other and made them into fists. "Heihio-HA," I yelled out as my fire colored (red and orange) blast was released and met its target.

The smoke and dust cleared up for me to see a scare on the ground leading right up to a very angry Raditz. He was holding his left arm which was badly burned and growling at me. He flew towards me and lifted me up by my tail and I went slack. He lifted me up till my eyes were right in front of his.

"So you are a true saiyan. You get stronger with every battle. To bad you are a dead saiyan now. He then started to punch me in the head and face I couldn't even see straight any more. I could taste blood, smell blood, heck blood even got in my eyes.

"Stop!" I heard my daddy's voice. "Oh Kakarot you made it to join the fun," before I knew it I was tossed into the air like I was a ball of some sort, I couldn't tell were up and down was until I collided with a strong chest. My vision was blurry all I could see was orange and navy. I looked up and so my daddy's face. "Guess what dad, my new Ki blast works see his arm," I said barely able to talk without choking on blood.

"Yeah baby I see that was a great job. You are going to be alright Daddy's got you," he said trying to hold in his anger. "Hey Daddy promise me you are going to get Gohan out of that space thingy okay," I said chocking on blood. "don't worry honey I will," dad said. "Okay daddy kick his butt real good okay," I choked out before everything went black. I was in oblivion.

Well what do you guys think please review and tell me this is only the first chapter there will be more I promise and this is my prequel to The Legends Mate. Please tell me what you think.

~Nashane-kun


End file.
